Move On
"Move On" is the 11th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Edie organizes a neighborhood search for the missing Mrs. Huber, just as the absent busybody's sister Felicia Tilman arrives on Wisteria Lane. Meanwhile, Bree resigns herself to her marital state and asks her pharmacist on a date; Susan's ex, Karl, suddenly reappears in her life; Lynette fears that Tom is attracted to the new nanny; and Gabrielle sinks to new depths - she gets a job. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *Rex tells Bree that he is trying to move on and Bree questions if he is having an affair. Her suspicions are confirmed when Rex has a heart attack while having intercourse with Maisy Gibbons. ("Come Back to Me") *Carlos is told that he can visit his mother if Gabrielle brings his passport. ("Come Back to Me") *Susan flirts with Mike, much to Edie's displeasure. ("Pretty Little Picture") *Lynette tells Edie that she has hired a Nanny. ("Come Back to Me") *Paul hits Martha Huber over the head with the blender. ("Guilty") 'Teaser Edie is seen standing and looking down Wisteria Lane. A flashback sequence shows us Edie and Martha together, through several shared moments in their lives. Edie meets Felicia Tilman coming out of a cab. Felicia introduces herself as Martha Huber's sister, to which Edie is surprised due to their lack of resemblance. However Felicia ensures Edie the resemblance is there despite it taking a while to become apparent. Edie gives Felicia her key to Martha's home and informs her that the neighbours are going to hand out flyers to help find Martha however Felicia doesn't seem blissful as she feels there is no point as she knows her sister is dead but she will find out what happened to her. Edie tells Felicia to be positive, as its natural to freak out when something happens to a loved one, to which Felicia explains her hatred for her sister, causing Edie to see the family resemblance. 'Act I' Edie thanks the neighbours for coming and then breaks into tears after describing her last conversation with Martha Huber. This causes Lynette and Gabrielle to complain about Edie making the day about her. Susan then asks if anyone knows how Rex is doing to which Lynette answers that Breeisbringing her back from the hospital today. Gabrielle then comments on how creepy Felicia is and the women then ensure themselves that Martha can't be dead like Felicia believes. Paul attempts to comfort Felicia by ensuring her that all the neighbours are praying for Martha's safety however Felicia responds by saying how much she doubts that. Bree, Andrew and Danielle are looking through the hospitlal window at Rex. Bree tells them that Rex is not welcome back home however does not tell them that it is because Rex had an affair. Andrew expresses his frustration by saying if Bree turns her back on Rex then he will never forgive her and Bree agrees to take Rex in until he is well again. Gabrielle tells Mr Hartley, Carlos's lawyer, that she is running out of money and her maid, Yao Lin, suggests that Gaby sells some of her jewellery since there is plenty that she hardly wares and most of her jewellery is ugly anyway. Gabrielle ignores her and states her anger over Carlos's carelessness and her lawyer tells her that she must find the passport. Gabrielle then thinks back to burning the passport in the fire and says she is still looking for it. Her lawyer then tells her she should start looking for a job, much to the amusement of Yao Lin. Karl makes his way into Susan's home and meets Mike. Mike introduces himself and then leaves to give them privacy. Karl then confides in Susan that he and Brandi are no longer together after he caught her in bed with another man. Due to how upset he is Susan invites him to join her at Julie's party. Lynette and Tom are bed together when Lynette says that they need a water-heater and should go into the mall tomorrow due to a new sale however Tom is too tired to discuss it. Lynette therefore puts away the paper and switches off the lamp however asks Tom if he set the coffee maker to which he responds that he forgot. Tom therefore goes downstairs but catches Claire naked, who was just putting her clothes in the washer, Claire turns in embarrassment and Tom goes back upstairs after she agrees to make the coffee. Feeling aroused Tom goes back into bed and makes out with Lynette. 'Act II' Claire tells Lynette that she is so embarrassed about last night however Lynette doesn't know what she is talking about and Claire explains that she put her clothes in the washer last night thinking she could dash upstairs without being seen however Tom caught her naked. She says it occurred while Tom was coming down to make coffee and Lynette looks displeased. Gabrielle is at Mr.Gibb's model agency and is told that she can get a modelling job as long as she doesn't expect anything as grand as she experienced in her younger days. She is told there is a job for her modelling a car to which she responds by asking what other jobs are available. After the next job is at a science fiction convention she agrees to modelling the car. Bree brings Rex breakfast and he expresses his appreciation for her looking after him however she makes it clear it is only because of Andrew and he ensures him that she didn't tell the children about his adultery. Rex apologises but Bree makes it clear that she no longer has feelings for him despite Rex's disbelief stating that the breakfast she bought had been made with affection and care. Bree responds by taking back the flowers she had used to decorate the breakfast tray. Susan and Mike are making out when she is disturbed by the flyer of Martha Huber so turns it over before continuing. Mikes laughs and tells her that he loves her but Susan says that she is not ready for saying it back. Mike says that he understands her reluctance due to her still having some feelings for Karl. Susan responds by saying she loathes Karl and that Mike has ruined the night. Mike sarcastically apologises for saying he loves her. Bree greets George Williams, the pharmacist, while collecting medication for Rex. George comments on how lovely she looks today and Bree informs him of Rex's heart attack. George expresses his sympathy and reminds her that Rex will need constant care which causes Bree to ask George out for dinner. George reminds Bree she is still married but Bree assures him that they are separated. George looks pleasantly surprised and gives an ecstatic smile. 'Act III' A police officer discovers Martha Huber's car in the woods and after reporting it a search party forms within the woods. After worrying about coming across Martha Huber's dead body the housewives agree to discuss something less depressing and so Susan announces that Mike announced his love for her. Lynette and Bree's gasping reactions causes the search party to think they have found the body but Lynette apologises to them saying it's false alarm causing Edie to say Susan always finds a way to make everything about her. At the mall Gaby is modelling the car on a revolving stage and tries to sell it however once she sees Lynette and Tom approaching she hides behind the stage however her dress gets caught and she is forced to walk around with the turn table. Once spotted she pretends to just be shopping however her boss comes over and unties her dress from the stage. Gabrielle introduces her boss as her shopping buddy but as Tom and Lynette walk off they don't look convinced. Bree comes downstairs of her home in a beautiful dress to which Rex compliments. Bree informs Rex that she has a date and attempts to make him jealous. As Bree then answers the door she is greeted by George who presents her with flowers telling her that he also gardens in his spare time. Bree thanks him and congratulates his fine choice before welcoming him inside. George however is surprised to find Rex inside but Bree ensures him despite Rex staying they are still emotionally separated. Bree tells Rex to say hello to George and then makes the moment more awkward by telling George to sit with Rex while gets a vase for the flowers. George and Rex sit uncomfortably making small talk (talking about their work at the hospital and pharmacy) before Rex bursts out laughing. When George asks why Rex is laughing Rex informs him that Bree is only dating him in revenge for Rex's affair. Bree returns and comments that George's flowers are the best flower's she has ever gotten. They two leave for their date and as George says good night to 'Dr. Van De Kamp', Rex tells George to call him 'Rex' as he is dating his wife (while still laughing). Lynette and Tom, leaving the mall, are discussing other women that Tom notices. Lynette states that she knows Tom only made love to her the previous night because he saw Claire naked. Lynette says she is worried that Tom won't admit his attraction for Claire and that they should get a new Nanny. However Tom objects to firing Claire, denying his attraction. Lynette stops the car in the middle of the road trying to get him to admit his attraction. A women interrupts them saying Lynette is blocking the road and that she wants to leave however Lynette tells her to give them a minute. Tom admits that Lynette is attractive but he isn't attracted to her and content with the answer Lynette drives on. At Julies party Susan congratulates Julie on her fantastic singing when to her disgust Edie enters as Karl's date. Susan expresses her disgust to Karl who says he should get to bring a date since Susan brought Mike. Edie thanks Susan and Karl for inviting her saying she needed something to get her mind of poor Martha and then greets Karl with a long kiss to which Susan responds by reminding Edit that it's not Karl's birthday. Bree and George return from their date and Bree thanks him for a wonderful evening. George tells her the pleasure was his and there isn't anything better than sharing fine food and good conversation with a beautiful women. They then comment on how glad they are that they did the date when they are interrupted by Andrew. Andrew is shocked to hear they were on a date and reminds George that his mother is still married but Bree ensures Andrew that the marriage is over. Andrew then asks if they plan on having intercourse in the house with Rex still in it however Bree tells him that she doesn't commit adultery like Rex. Bree explains that Rex had an affair but Andrew doesn't believe her and storms off. 'Act IV' Gabrielle is sitting on the floor looking though bills when it suddenly goes dark as the electricity goes off. As she lights some candles she phones the lawyer and tells him to start working on Carlos's bail since she has just remember where his passport is. As Edie is singing at Julie's party Susan kisses Mike and Karl looks over in jealously. After Edie is finished Karl tells Susan she should show her singing voice and Susan refuses however she agrees after Mike asks. Edie asks if Susan isn't embarrassed about singing in front of the audience dressed the way she is. Susan tells her that she will take her chances, much like Edie did with all those high notes she missed. As Edie goes to get more drinks Karl asks Susan about Mike saying he is more dull than their marriage ever was. Susan sarcastically responds by saying how exciting it was when she was cheated on however Karl says he deserves credit for the thirteen years of loyalty beforehand. However Edie overhears and corrects him by reminding him of the night they spent together years ago. Susan stands and goes to sing on the stage, 'New York, New York' however during the song she screams at Karl and tells the audience of his disgusting behaviour during their marriage much to Karl's embarrassment and Mike's amusement. The police are interviewing the residents of Wisteria Lane over Martha Huber's disappearance. And Paul watches in worry as they interview his neighbours. He makes his way to the woods and digs up Martha Huber's body. He shakes and wrinkles his nose at the pungent smell of the body as he removes some of her jewellery. He then makes his way back to Wisteria Lane and plants the jewellery inside Mike Defino's garage. 'Act V' Inside Lynette's house she is talking with Claire hoping that Parker isn't coming down with a cold. Claire agrees to make a doctor appointment for Parker however Lynette is distracted by Claire's breasts that she thinks her husband has seen. Tom notices Lynette stating and realises how much it is bothering his wife and tells Claire that they need to make some changes. Bree is packing some of Rex's belongings when to her surprise Andrew asks to help. Andrew tells her that he spoke to Rex and is glad that he knows what his father did. Andrew then says he takes back what he said and that Bree should kick Rex out of the hosue however Bree tells him that she is caring for Rex because it is the right thing to do. Andrew objects and says his father is a jerk and doesn't deserve her kindness however Bree instructs him to never speak of his father like that in front of her. Bree admits that his father did wrong and therefore she will divorce him however he still is and always will be the love of her life who gave her a great marriage and therefore he deserves the respect of his son. Andrew puts his arm around his mother and agrees with her. However Rex is then seen watching from the bushes having heard everything. Karl knocks on Susan's door and apologises when she answers. He says that he didn't want to hurt her and Susan then apologises for flipping out. Karl laughs at the fact that he still gets to Susan and that they have always had a spark. He tells her how Mike must seem safe after him and that when their marriage was good it was the best. When Susan asks what it is he is getting at he tells her that he wants to give their relationship another shot. Susan seems surprised and Karl tells her that he know realises that she is the woman he wants. Susan tells him that this is wonderful because she has wondered if she still had feelings for him and this has proven she doesn't. Susan then runs outside, over the road and to Mike's house. She bangs on his door and tells him that she loves him and they then share a kiss. Susan then notices the police inside Mike's house and Mike informs her they were just asking him some questions about Martha Huber and Susan then announces her love for Mike to them too. A pile of 'Martha Huber Missing' flyers are blown away. We then see Bree on the phone with George as she him if he is free on Saturday and the two make a date. Rex is shown watching miserably. Lynette is seen on the phone with the Nanny agency and requests an unattractive Nanny with experience. Gabrielle is on the phone with Carlos and tells him he will make bail since she found his passport. She then takes out his burnt passport. Susan is also on the phone and is speaking to Mike. She tells him that she is just phoning to say 'hi' and remind him that she loves him. As a man is jogging though the woods his dog runs over to where Martha Huber has been buried and begins to dig until the jogger sees a hand sticking from the ground. Notes *Although credited, Ricardo Antonio Chavira (Carlos Solis), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland) and Cody Kasch (Zach Young) are absent from this episode. *The title of this episode comes from a song of the same name, taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, ''Sunday in the Park with George. **French title: "Nous sommes deux sœurs cruelles" ("We Are Two Cruel Sisters"); **German ritle: "Die große Suche" ("The Great Search"); **Hungarian title: "Lépj tovább!" ("Move On"); **Italian title: "Muoviti" ("Move On"); **Spanish title: "Continúa" ("Move On"). 'Trivia' *Originally, Paul was going to bury Martha alive, and she would return in a future episode; however, the writers felt it was too unrealistic that she could live. Therefore, she was indeed revealed to having been buried alive, but perished in the earth. 'Production' *For her performance in this episode, Teri Hatcher (Susan Mayer) received an Emmy nomination for "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series". 'Reception' This episode was viewed 25.20 million people in its original U.S. broadcast. Tuesday, January 11, 2005 ABC Television Network Ranking Report The episode received generally very positive reviews from fans who were impressed with the entertaining performance of Harriet Sansom Harris. Susan's singing was also a very popular scene resulting in Teri Hatcher's Emmy nomination. http://www.tv.com/shows/desperate-housewives/move-on-377383/ 'Bloopers and Continuity Errors' *As Bree leaves the living room to find a vase, for the flowers brought by George, the door she exits should lead to the dinning-room however she clearly enters a corridor. *It is unlikely that Carlos' passport, which was thrown into the middle of an open fire, would be salvageable. *During the flashback sequence that shows Edie moving in, Susan waves along with the other housewives which goes against the events seen in the episode "Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know", which shows Susan and Edie first meeting as if they had never seen each other before. Also, Mary Alice isn't seen with the other housewives, despite the fact that she would be alive at this time. Quotes References Video de:Die große Suche fr:1x11 pl:1.11 Move On ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 11 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV-PG